I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good
by Mrs.Alice.Whitlock
Summary: When the world around them is crumbling, they find their strength through each other.The journey from the very first year of the famous marauders at Hogwarts. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. JamesxLily, SiriusxMarlene & FrankxAlice
1. The Beginning

I solemly swear that I'm up to no good

Remus POV

As the train slowly started moving forwards, I opened the door to the last remaining compartment. It only contained one small, meek boy in the corner and I judged, from his size and shyness, he must be a first year as well. As I entered he looked up at me as if he was about to say something, but then hesitated, and looked back towards his shoes. There was an awkward silence, as neither of us knew what to say. He obviously, like me, wasn't one for conversation.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?" I asked, breaking the silence. He looked up at me with a startled look on his face. "N-No-I mean- of course you can sit here." he stuttered, bewildered at the fact I had asked, "I'm Peter...Peter Pettigrew" he added with a nervous laugh.

"And I'm Remus Lupin" holding out my hand for him to shake. He shook my hand tentatively, and leaned back into his seat again. Now that he was completely happy with his surroundings once again he smiled and seemed to relax a little.

I smiled back and took a book out of my bag, and began to read from where I had left off, while he continued to stare out of the window.

Fifteen minutes into the journey, Peter began to talk again.

"Which house do you want to be in?" he asked abruptly, just as I was finishing one of the last paragraphs of my book.

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor, I suppose. I mean that's what house my mother and father were in...mind you I wouldn't mind being in any house. Apart from Slytherin."

"Me too. Wouldn't it be nice if we were in the same house...I mean that way we'd both know at least somebody..." He looked at me to see my response. I smiled back to show I felt the same way. I'd never really had a friend growing up because of...what I was. It'd be nice to have someone to share my thoughts with, as I'd always been alone.

"What book are you reading then?" he asked, interupting my train of thought.

"Oh - It's just some book my dad gave me - it's not very - it's not important..." I couldn't find a good reason to finish my sentence.

"What is it about then?" he asked inquisitivly, as hadn't answered his last question.

"I - uh...werewolves..." I admitted in a whisper. I've always been afraid of I become. What I am. I wanted to know more, to see if there was a cure. I knew subconciously there wasn't one. My father had spent years trying to find one. He despises what I become. What I am.

"Oh...I don't really know much about them, but I suppose we'll get told at school. What do you know about them? Quite a bit by the look at the size of that book." I looked down at the book that was laid on my lap. I _was_ quite large. He'd probably be suspicious if I said nothing. It couldn't hurt to tell him a little bit. To warn him how dangerous they are. How dangerous _we _are.

"Well..." I said slowly, "Not many people are born a werewolf they are usually bitten. And I also know that there is no cure."

He nodded thoughtfully, and then said "That must be horrid. You know, being bitten, realizing that you become a monster every full moon, and you can't do anything about it." He looked at me for a response.

"I know..." I replied quietly. Thankfully one of my good points is that my face can hide emotion. And the truth. I smiled at him and returned to my book, signalling the end of this conversation.

Now, what I needed was reasurance that i wouldn't hurt anyone, especially Peter, once I reached the school I had always dreamed of attending.


	2. Snivellus

**A/N: Hi, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know these are vey short at the moment but i will try and make them longer as the story progresses (is that how you spell that??).**

**I've already written the third chapter and i will have it up soon. dont forget to give any pointers, ideas, consrtuctive critsism, funny jokes for Sirius,_ anything. _I'll remind you to review at the bottom but for now. ENJOY!**

* * *

Sirius POV

Including myself, in my compartment were four people. Me (of course), a boy with messy dark hair and glasses, another boy with long, greasy, black hair and a sullen face, and a nervous girl with dark red hair and green eyes.

The boy with the sullen face was having a conversation with the girl. Like the boy with the glasses I hadn't been listening to their dreary conversation, but he caught my attention when he started talking about houses.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." he said to her with an encouraging nod. Ugh. Slytherin. That was the house where I was going to be in, according to my father. What aload of old rubbish, who in their right minds wants to be in Slytherin, they're all just a load of stuck up snobs like my entire family.

"Slytherin?" This was the boy with the glasses in the corner. It seemed he had also been attracted to the conversation, by the topic of houses. And by the sound of his tone he felt the same way about Slytherin as I did.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked pointing his head towards me.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." I replied grimly.

"Blimey! And I thought you seemed alright!"

"Maybe I'll break the tradition." I added with a grin, "Where are you heading if you've got the choice?"

He stood up and held a pretend sword, " _Gryffindor , where dwell the brave at heart! _Like my dad."

The sullen looking boy gave a snort and the boy with the glasses turned on him. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," he replied sneering, "if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" I said, cutting across him. The boy with the glasses found this comment hilarious, and roared with laughter, however the girl thought otherwise.

"Come on Severus," she said, throwing hateful looks at us, "let's find another compartment."

"Ooooooh!" We both imintated her voice as she left. On his way out, the boy with the glasses stuck out his foot, trying to trip over Severus.

"See ya, Snivellus!" I called out after him. Once they had left I turned to the boy with the glasses grinning. He was grinning back.

"James Potter," he said holding out his hand for me to shake, "and I think that we are going to get along just fine."

"Sirius Black." I said while shaking his hand.

"You know," he said, "I've never _really_ been one for the rules, and pranking people is my art."

"Same. I think I've just found my prey for the years to come." I replied slyly.

"Snivellus." we said together.

* * *

**A/N:Even though my favourite charcter in harry potter ever is REMUS, james and sirius come in a close second (along with fred and george, hagrid, dumbledore, tonks, teddy and dobby[lol]) i think this is better than chapter one. what do you think? tell me by pressing that little review button underneath**

**REVIEW**


	3. Marauder's Meeting

**Chapter 3 now up. At the moment i'm just trying to get all of the charcters introduced to each other the actual bonding and the friendships that will grow will come around later. ENJOY!**

* * *

Remus POV

Soon enough the train began to slow, and we pulled up at Hogsmeade station. Peter and I climbed of the train and followed the surge of smaller students.

"Excited?" Peter asked me casually.

"Hell yes." I replied equally as casual. Peter began to laugh and then disappeared from my sight. I looked down at the floor to find him trying to pull himself up and to avoid the many pairs of feet that were coming at him from many different directions when we heard a voice behind us. "Careful mate, you might step on that guy there."

I turned round to see two boys, similar in height to me, one with an unruly mop of shock black hair and glasses, and the other with longer brown hair and a handsome face. Both began to lift Peter up. I decided it was about time to introduce myself

"Remus Lupin, and this here is Peter Pettigrew" I said gesturing to Peter.

"James Potter" replied the one with the glasses.

"Sirius Black" added the other.

"Your both First Years then?" I asked conversationally.

"Yeah." said James, "and-" but James was cut off by a loud voice shouting "Firs' Years! Firs' Years, follow me!" All four of us looked forward to see a huge man with black bushy hair and a beard to match, gathering up First years just ahead of us. Sirius was the first to speak, "Hell. He's huge."

"Yeah." was all James could say, and by the look on his face he was impressed. Peter just squeaked.

"That's Hagrid." The other three turned round to look at me, "Rubeus Hagrid. He's the Game-Keeper here. Professor Dumbledore told me about him when he..." _when he came to tell me I was allowed to come here despite my lycanthropy._ Thankfully I realised what I was about to say before I said it. But the others were keen to find out the end of the sentence. "When he......what?" James asked inquisitively. Trying to keep it as close to the truth as possible, I began my explanation.

"Erm...Professor Dumbledore came to my house to....er...talk about certain arangements that had to be made..as...erm...my mother is...quite ill at the moment and he has given me permission to see her every now and then. My first trip to see her is in a week or so to be exact!" Well that was my excuse for the next full moon out of the way. I looked expectantly to the three boys to see if they bought my small white lie.

"Okay." said Sirius, and they turned round and made their way towards Hagrid, as if they were all suddenly very bored of this conversation. I sighed in relief and began to follow them, accidently bumping into a red-headed girl on the way.

"Terribly sorry," I began, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay," she said, turning her head to look at me, "I'm Lily by the way, Lily Evans."

"I'm Remus Lupin"

Just then a boy with a pale sullen face and greasy black hair appeared from no-where. "There you are Lily. I've been looking everywhere for you, come on" he said pulling here towards Hagrid.

"Bye." I muttered under my breath.

"Remus!" she called back with a smile on her face, "I'll see you later, alright!" then she slipped into the crowd and out of my sight.

* * *

**I'm personally interested in the relationship that Remus has with Lily, and i started some of that in this chapter. the approach to this relationship with me is that, there was always something there, not romantic, but just some feeling that you'll always get along great, and be lifelong friends. i had the same feeling with ma bezzie Phoebe and the same with my other best mate alex. do you get what i mean or am i just talking rubbish? anyway lily felt it then so tough luck if you dont understand.**

**Anyway remember to...**

|

|

|

|

|

REVIEW!


	4. Over the Lake

**A/N: hey hope u enjoy this chapter! This is in third person, and i think thats what the rest of the story will be in. :)**

**Disclaimer: **_**Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue,**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**And neither do you! (unless ur jk rowling!)**_

* * *

"Follow me Firs' Year's! This way!" Hagrid was calling to the crowd as the last remaining students exited the train. "Is everyone here? All righ' then. Let's go!"

The smaller members of the crowd followed Hagrid, and they began to make their way towards the boats. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were trailing behind at the back of the crowd.

"I can't wait for the feast." exclaimed Sirius, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"I can't believe you can honestly say that you are _still _hungry. Do you realise how much you ate on the train!" said an incredulous James.

"Over the coming years, if you learn anything about me, _this _is the most important. Not matter how much I eat, _Sirius Black is never full_."

Remus, James and Peter burst out laughing, which caused an angry red-head to turn around from a conversation she was having in front of them.

"Do you mind? Some people are trying to have a conversation here!"

Peter looked sheepish and muttered a "Sorry." while James and Sirius rolled their eyes. Remus smiled and gave a Lily a small wave, recognizing her after their earlier meeting. The others looked incredulously at Remus.

She gave Remus a small smile, acknowledging his apology, and turned back to the conversation she was having, with a greasy-haired boy.

James turned to Remus and whispered "How do you know that red-headed chick?"

"You mean Lily?" asked Remus, "I met her about 5 minutes ago, because I accidently bumped into her."

James gave Sirius a look, and Sirius' eyes widened in agreement.

"Why? What's wrong with Lily?" asked Remus, "She seems like a perfectly nice and charming girl to me."

"Seems like a teacher's pet to me." said Sirius staring at Lily's back with dislike.

"I don't see a problem with someone being studious." argued Remus.

"Whatever." said James, "It's that guy I think we need to watch out for."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Peter, intrigued.

"Well," started James, "They were in our compartment in the train, and he was talking to the red-head-"

"-Lily-" interjected Remus.

"-_Whatever_, and they were talking about which houses they wanted to be in, and he said, _Slytherin_."

"Yeah, and you know a person's a nutter when they _want_ to be in Slytherin." added Sirius, shuddering slightly.

"I admit it's worrying, that at a time like this someone _wants _to be in a house like Slytherin, but I still don't think you can make assumptions on someone's personality from one conversation."

"I'm sorry Remus," said Peter, "but I'm going to have to agree with James and Sirius on this one. The guy...uh..what's his name?" he asked James.

"Snivellus." said James with a smile, and Sirius chuckled at his own genius for coming up with such a name.

"His _real name._"

"Severus." admitted James grudgingly.

"I don't really think that Severus can be a trustworthy person if he wants to be in Slytherin." continued Peter.

"Exactly what I was thinking Pete." said James, and Peter smiled at the use of a new nickname.

Hagrid interupted whatever Remus was going to say next by saying, "There. Yeh'll be able ter see Hogwarts in a sec." and leading them round a corner to reveal a great, black lake. At the other side of the vast lake, was a cliff and perched on top of it was an enormous castle.

"Wow." breathed Lily who was now at Remus' side.

"Yeah." agreed Remus, his mouth slightly agape.

"No more'n four to a boat!" shouted Hagrid, so that everyone could hear him. Everyone took the eyes of the castle long enough to realise that by the edge of the lake, there were a small fleet of boats with lanterns hung at the front.

James was the first to respond by saying to the three other boys, "Come one, we'll get one for us four." and then ran to one of the boats followed by Sirius.

The other students began to move forward towards the boats, and Remus and Peter followed James and Sirius into the boat they had already claimed.

Lily and Severus were in the boat two across from theirs, and with them was a small girl with a round face and a big smile, and another brown hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in a few years. James recognized these as Alice Steward and Marlene McKinnon, respectively, from many parties his father had thrown over the years.

"So..speaking of houses..which ones are you two heading to?" asked James casually, leaning backwards and draping his arm over the side of the boat so his hand could skim the water.

"Both my parents were in Hufflepuff, but I was kind of hoping to be in Gryffindor." said Peter.

"And both my parents were in Gryffindor so I'm probably heading there. I'm not really fussed which house I am in as long as it isn't Slytherin."

"Aah," breathed Sirius, "What I would give to have parents who were in Gryffindor..."

Remus and Peter gave him a quizzical look, but he just waved it off. James gave him a sympathetic look, knowing of his plight after a conversation they'd had on the train. Sirius nodded, and just looked back up at the castle.

"Mind yer 'eads!" called Hagrid as they came up to the cliff. Everyone bowed their heads and they were carried through a dark tunnel in the cliff. They then reached an underground harbour, and eveyone clambered out of the boats onto the rocks and began to make their way up to the castle.

* * *

**A/N: Have you read my other stories? you should. **

**Don't forget to review so you can tell me anything that you don't like or like or watever.**

**I can't wait to get further on so i can write like sirius, cuz i can tell it's going to be so much fun. it's like how much i enjoy writing like emmett in my twilight fanfic :D**

**R&R**


	5. The Sorting

**A/N: Hello readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I've made it longer than usual as u can see, so I hope it gives you what you want! To keep busy until the next chapter comes out, try reading my reading Twilight fanfic, or my reading Harry Potter fanfic. Or even try some of my one-shots :D**

**McGonagall's speech will sound familar, all of her speech before they go into the Great Hall is copyed from the book. I thought that if she's going to tell this to first years every year, she'd decide to use the same speech :)**

**On my profile, there are links to characters, and what i think they should look like. It isn't complete yet, but have a look and tell me what you think, and if possible see if you can think of any better ones.**

**If you ever want to know, how far I am on writing a chapter, then check out my profile, because I always keep it up to date :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.k Rowling and not to myself :(**

* * *

After a walk up a flight of grand stone steps, they were brought up the a huge door on which Hagrid knocked three times.

It was answered immediately by tall, black haired witch, with a stern face. She certainly seemed like someone who oughtened not be crossed.

Hagrid handed the first years over to the woman, whom he adressed as Professor McGonagall, and she took them inside to the Entrance Hall.

"Wow, it's so big Sev!" Lily whispered to Severus.

"I know! I told you it would be brilliant!"

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term feast will start shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceromony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will become a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will come for you when we are ready. Please wait quietly." And with that, she turned and left the chamber.

James turned around to face Remus, Sirius and Peter who were situated behind him.

"Nervous?" he asked Remus.

"Not particulary. Like I said, I don't mind which house I'm in. Why, you?"

"Only a little." James then turned to Sirius, who had his fingers crossed, muttering unintelligably.

"You'll be fine." James told him.

"You say that now." muttered Sirius, but James didn't hear him, as Professor McGonagall had returned.

"Form a line please, we are ready for you."

The first years did so, and followed their professor out of the chamber, through the Entrance Hall again, and through some double doors into the Great Hall.

Soon enough, they had reached the front of the hall, to stand near a four-legged wooden stool with an old, battered hat on it. **(A/N: I know the hat is meant to sing a song here, but lets just pretend it already has, okay?)**

Professor McGonagall then stepped forward with a scroll and read out, "Abbott, Nick!"

A small boy with short brown hair stepped forward and sat on the stool. He placed the hat on his head and after a moments pause it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the far right cheered as their newest house member made it's way to their table. The hat carried on calling out houses for people until it reached "Black, Sirius!"

Sirius took a deep breath and began to move forward. At hearing the name "Black" the Slytherins looked at each other, and readied themselves for another new member of their house.

Sirius placed the hat on his head, and waited as it deliberated.

"Ahh...Black...pure-blood...should be easy enough to choose where to put you, but it isn't...the white sheep of the Black family...wishes to break free from their shackles...rebelious...brave...loyal...if it's not Slytherin it's going to have to be, GRYFFINDOR!"

Every Slytherin's face dropped as they realised that a Black had been sorted into Gryffindor. On the other hand, Sirius' anxious face soon turned into a huge smile. The Gryffindor's cheered for him, confused at the hat's desicion, but they got another house member.

James gave Sirius a high-five on his way towards the Gryffindor table, who greeted him heartily.

McGonagall carried on to call out names and she then reached, "Evans, Lily!"

She meekly made her way up to the stage, on which she placed the hat on her head. After a moments consideration the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus gave a small groan.

The Gryffindor table cheered for their newest house member as she made her way towards the table.

Soon enough, McGonagall called out "Lupin, Remus!"

He carefully made his to the stool, and put the hat on his head.

"Ahh...smart, extremely so...maybe Ravenclaw...but no...there is only one place to put you...brave and couragous...I mean not everyone can deal with the sort of situation you're in...GRYFFINDOR!"

With a smile, Remus got of the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table to an ecstatic Sirius.

"I can't believe it! I'm in Gryffindor! And so are you now! All we need is James and Peter and we're all set!"

"I know." said Remus still smiling. Slightly further down the table, Remus noticed Lily and gave her a thumbs up, to which she replied the same.

Soon Gryffindor had three new first years, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows and Mary McDonald, who had all sit near Lily, who had been the only female in Gryffindor until they came along.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" called out McGonagall, and the boy in question placed himself on the stool with the hat on his head."

"Hmm...a tricky character...looks like Hufflepuff...maybe...but cunning...braver and smarter than he looks...I think you'll have to be GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again, the Gryffindor table began to cheer, and Peter sat himself next to Remus and Peter.

"Well done, Pete! We only to get James here now!" said Sirius, barely containing his excitment.

"If my calculations are correct, we _should _end up with two more people in Gryffindor." said Remus.

"Let's just hope one of them is James then." added Peter, just before McGonagall called out "Potter, James!"

"Here we go." muttered Sirius.

Once James had the hat on his head, it began to deliberate.

"Yes...brave...a thirst to prove yourself...Gryffindor parentage...there is only one place for you... GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone cheered once again as yet another Gryffindor made his way towards the table.

"I can't believe it! We're _all _in Gryffindor!" said Sirius, as James sat down next to him. Everyone on the table looked pleased by the hats choice. Everyone, that is, apart from Lily Evans, who shot James a death glare.

James smiled broadly at Sirius, and sent a death glare back to Lily and they all turned their attention back to the sorting.

It was now the turn of "Snape, Severus!" Lily watched him eagerly as he made his way up to the stool. Almost as soon as the hat touched his head it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Lily groaned as she watched her best friend walk towards the cheering Slytherin table, and was patted on the head by Lucius Malfoy.

"Thank goodness." muttered James, and the sorting continued. Gryffindor gained one extra girl, Alice Steward, who seemed delighted to join their table.

Once the last child had been sorted, Professor Dumbledore, stood up and began to talk.

"Well done, well done. I hope all our new students feel at home as soon as possible. You must be hungry, so it's about time the feast began!"

Once he had finished, food filled the once empty plates in front of them. Every bit of the table was covered with a large assortment of food, that ranged from lamb chops and roast chicken to roast potatoes and mint humbugs. None of the first years had seen so much food in their entire lives.

Sirius suddenly whispered to no-one in particular, "Thank you, for _the best _day of my _entire _life." and he began to pile up his plate.

With everything.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so Nick Abbott...I made him up. He isn't important, i just needed a name to start the sorting, and i knew abbott was an extremely popular name in the wizard world. I came up witht the name nick by thinking "What should i call him?" then looking up from my laptop, to find my self face to face to a Jonas Brothers poster. so yeh :D**

**I love Sirius in this chapter. he's so funny :)**

**Next chapter we shall have the feast and the first night :)**

**R&R**


	6. The Great Feast

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Be happy because I should be at school today, but it's a snow day so YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! I hope you enjoy the chapter, because it took a while to write. Plz comment on the character links on my profile, and remember that if you ever want to know how far i am into writing a chapter, I always keep my profile updated with that sort of stuff :D**

**In this chapter there's a lot more Lily, and not as much Marauder, but hopefully it'll work.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. damn.**

* * *

"You look happy." commented James with a smile at his new friend, who was piling his plate up with food.

"I am." Sirius replied with an even bigger smile. "I can't believe my luck! I'm in Gryffindor! _Gryffindor!_ My parents are going to be _so_ mad. I wish I could see their faces once they hear I'm in Gryffindor, but I get the feeling that Bellatrix is going to tell my mother." He shot a quick glance to crazed looking Slytherin with messy black hair and dark, menacing eyes.

"Wow, she's creeptacular." said James.

"Tell me about it." said Sirius, eating some roast chicken. "But she's not the worst of my family. She looks tame compared to my mother."

"I'm sorry." interrupted Remus. "But I get the feeling that your family are...well-"

"-Evil. Well, yeah they are."

"I was going to say quite dark, but evil works as well."

"Well, they are. Load of freaks. Big supporters of Voldie."

Peter flinched, while James and Remus laughed.

"Cute nickname." joked James.

Sirius smiled. "Well, it was either that or Moldywart."

James and Remus laughed again, and Peter even gave a slight chuckle at this.

"They're all the same. Well, Andy's an exception. She's alright. She doesn't share their beliefs but she just keeps quiet, where as I...I'm more...open about it." he laughed and the other three boys joined in.

"I was going to wait until the christmas holidays to tell them so I can see their faces, like I said before, but I saw Bellatrix and Narcissa during the Sorting and they looked _furious_."

He once again looked over his shoulder at the Slytherin table to look at Bellatrix.

"Are they your sisters?" asked Peter.

"No, thank god. I'd probably have killed myself by now if Bellatrix and Narcissa were my sisters. They're my cousins, and I have a little brother."

"What's he like?" asked Remus.

"He was alright when he was little. But now...well, my mother and father have practically brain-washed him. I think they were determined not to have another rebelious child. Or a _Shame to my flesh_ as my mother calls me."

"Does she really call you that?" asked James incredulously.

"Yeah, but don't feel sorry for me. I hate the woman, and trust me, I've called her a _whole _lot worse." and all the young boys laughed again.

"Enough about me, and my awful family. What about your family?" Sirius asked James.

"I'm an only-child. Both my parents were in Gryffindor, and my father is Head Auror. That's about it really. What about you Remus?"

"I'm an only child as well. Both my parents were in Gryffindor. That's it. I'm not very interesting." The only thing was, he was missing out one of the most important things about himself.

"And you, Pete?" asked Sirius, moving on from Remus without any further questions.

"Only child. Parents were in Hufflepuff." said Peter simply.

"Well. You families sound a whole lot nicer than mine so if you don't mind, I might come and visit one of you during the holidays."

All the boys laughed again and tucked into the feast.

--

"Are you alright?" asked Marlene McKinnon, who was currently sat next to an upset Lily Evans.

"Me?" asked Lily. "Yeah...I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." she replied, poking her roast potatoes solemely.

"You don't look it." Marlene commented, taking in the red-head's facial expression.

"Really. I'm okay."

They were both silent for a few moments. They had started the feast about ten minutes ago, but Lily had not uttered a word to anyone. Marlene, who had been chatting to Alice Steward, a girl she knew very well due to many social events their parents had attended, had noticed Lily's silence and had taken it upon herself to ask her what was wrong. Alice was the one who broke their brief silence.

"Was it because you were friends with that Snape boy, and he was put in a different house?" she asked.

Lily nodded silently, tears threatening to escape. She didn't trust herself to speak, in fear she might lose her control and burst out crying. Especially not in front of the arrogants prats off the train.

Marlene patted her shoulder reassuringly, but Lily didn't say anything else. Alice noticed Lily's fleeting glance at James Potter, and from this she could instantly tell it was full of annoyance. Having met James Potter before, and seeing him again many times afterwards, she knew better than anyone how annoying he could be at times.

"I understand if you don't want to tell us now. Not in front of that idiot." she said, indicating who she was talking about with a nod of the head.

Lily nodded, but gave her a smile and seemed to relax a little. Marlene also saw who Alice was talking about and snorted in disgust.

"That brat! I understand why you won't tell us now."

Lily giggled, and asked "Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately." Marlene sent a glare to the back of his head.

"How did you know who I was talking about?" Lily then asked Alice.

"I'm good with people like that." she said giving her smile, and went back to her food.

"You can talk to us about it later if you like." said Marlene.

"I'd like that." They both smiled at each other and Marlene held out her hand for Lily to shake.

"Marlene McKinnon." Lily took her hand and replied,

"Lily Evans."

"I'm Alice Steward." added Alice with a big smile, as she helped herself to some more roast pork.

--

"So, what's the matter?" asked Marlene, sitting down on the bed Lily had claimed in the dormitory. Alice joined them, already in her nightclothes.

"Sev, is my best friend. I was looking forward to this so much, but we can't share the experience together anymore." she said quietly.

"You'll see each other all the time. You'll still be able to keep up your friendship! And in the small intervals when you think you're by yourself, you'll have me and Alice."

Lily smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get into my jim-jams." Marlene got up Lily's bed and grabbed some of her stuff out of her trunk, and exited the room.

"You'll have a good time here Lily. Trust me." said Alice. Alice gave her a hug, which Lily returned, and she got into her bed, which was on the other side of Lily's.

"Are you going to sleep already?" asked Marlene, who had come back into the room, now dressed appropriately for bed.

"Yes. I need my beauty sleep. Goodnight!" and with that she turned over and fell asleep.

"She's something isn't she." joked Marlene.

"Just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean I'm deaf!"

"You know I was only joking."

"Whatever."

Marlene pushed the items that cluttered her bed onto the floor, and then joined Lily on her bed once again.

"Glad you're in Gryffindor?" asked Marlene. "Asides from the whole best friend in the other house thing."

"Yeah, I guess. What I don't like is having to be in the same house as James Potter."

"Oh god. I hate him." said Marlene.

"And his idiot friend, what's he called?"

"That's Sirius Black. I've never really met him, but his family has a bad reputation."

"Who's James Potter, and his idiot friend Sirius Black?" asked a girl from across the room. She had earlier introduced herself as Mary MacDonald.

"You know the guys that were sorted into our house?" Marlene said.

"Yeah." said Mary, both her and the last female Gryffindor Dorcas Meadows, joined Lily and Marlene on the bed.

"The one with glasses. That's James Potter. He's an arrogant, selfish-"

"He's not _that_ bad-" interrupted Alice, from her bed.

"Yeah well he doesn't pick on you!" said Marlene.

"Well, he is annoying, but I don't think he's as black as you paint him." argued Alice.

"Black. Sirius Black. That's the other one with dark hair, and he's apparently James Potter's new friend. I've never met him personally but if he's as bad as his family then youu don't want to mess with him."

"Why? What's wrong with his family?" asked Lily, intrigued.

"Well, they're really dark wizards. _Really _dark. As bad as you can go, apparently. Big supporters of You-Know-Who."

"Who _is _You-Know-Who?" asked Lily. Marlene looked shocked, but then she composed herself again.

"I forgot you're a muggle-born. Sorry."

"I don't know who You-Know-Who is either." said Mary.

"Well...he's a dark wizard. Evil, pure evil. One of the darkest wizards of all time."

"Where is he now?" asked Lily.

"No-one knows. My father says he's lurking in the shadows. Building up his army of followers. Until he's strong enough to control the entire wizarding world. Nowhere's safe anymore, because you don't know where he or his faithful Death Eaters will strike."

"Death Eaters?" asked Mary.

"The name for his followers. The only safe place they say is here, at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is the only wizard that You-Know-Who was ever afraid of."

"Good." said Lily. "Why do you keep on calling him You-Know-Who? Doesn't he have a proper name?"

"He does...but no-one likes to say it. It scares them."

"_Just_ his name?" said Mary.

"Yeah." said Dorcas.

"What is his name?"

"Voldemort." said Marlene quietly, and both Dorcas and Alice flinched at the name.

"Is he really that bad?" asked Lily.

"Yes." said Marlene.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, unsure of what to say. Marlene was the one who broke the silence.

"Enough of that though. We're safe here!"

Lily relaxed, as did everyone else in the room.

"Well, I'm knackered. What about you guys? I'll see you gals in the morning!" said Marlene, and she jumped of the bed, and made her way to hers, which was situated in the corner.

"Nighty-Night!"

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm going to enjoy writing with Marlene and Alice. I think they have a good sort of contrast. Marlene is loud. Alice is more quiet. M is jokey. A is serious. M has a don't care attitude and A cares about what people think of her.**

**Sorry there isn't much Marauder but I needed to add the Lily bits in.**

**This is how the beds are set in the dorm (but remember it is in a circle so when I put "door" its the same door.)**

**"Door"- Marlene-Lily-Alice-Mary-Dorcas-"Door"**

**Then the marauders room**

**"Door"-Peter-Sirius-James-Remus-"Door"**

**If you're wondering what the Marauders did when they got into the dormitory. They went to sleep. What typical guys. the girls are definitely more sleepover material :P**

**REVIEW!**


	7. First Day I

**A/N: here's the next chapter! i hope you enjoy it!**

**try reading my other stories plz!**

**check out character links on my profile!**

**remember that i'm open to any suggestions!**

**ENJOY!**

**Playlist (songs i listened to while writing this): Into the Rush by Aly and AJ, Stronger by Kanye West, Memory Lane by Mcfly, Better in Time by Leona Lewis, Hello Beautiful by Jonas Brothers, Goodnight and Goodbye by Jonas Brothers, Trainwreck by Demi Lovato, Every Time you Lie by Demi Lovato.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

* * *

James opened his eyes to reveal a blurry, unfamiliar scene before him. He grabbed his glasses off the sideboard and the blurry scene suddenly became clear again.

In the bed beside him was Sirius Black was still in a deep slumber. The only way that James knew he was alive was from his loud, boisterous snoring. On his other side was Peter Pettigrew who, like Sirius, was still asleep. Remus Lupin's bed, however, was empty (and already neatly made).

Confused and slightly disorientated, James started to get out of his bed, and Remus came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"You're up early." he commented.

"So are you." James replied, sloppily rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, but I'm an early riser. Remus said with a smile. "I kind of got the impression you liked to sleep a lot. Like Sleeping Beauty over there." he nodded his head in Sirius's direction and James chuckled.

"Are you going down to breakfast?" asked Remus.

"Not yet. I think I'll come down later with Peter and Sirius."

"Okay then." he said. "I'll see you downstairs later then."

And with that, he left the room

---

Lily was brushing her hair when Alice woke up.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily, her curly blond hair sticking up in different directions.

"Time for you two to get up." she replied. Marlene grunted.

"Don't argue! Do you want to be late on your first day of school?"

"No." admitted Alice. Lily smiled and handed Alice her school clothes.

"Thank you." she said quietly with a smile and shuffled towards to the bathroom.

"Come on Marlene!" shouted Lily tot the messy bed on her other side. The lump underneath the covers groaned. "You don't want to be late on your first day of school, do you?" Lily asked, almost repeating her words to Alice.

"Don't. Care." the lump grunted.

"Fine, but if you get into trouble, don't come complaining to me."

"Whatever."

Alice then came back from the bathroom in her Gryffindor robes. Lily handed Alice the hairbrush and she took it to brush her wild hair.

"I don't know why I bother brushing it." she said. "It just ends up being frizzy anyway."

"Maybe if you grew it out the curls they would become ringlets." suggested Lily.

"Maybe." she said, looking in the mirror again. "Let's go.!

They both linked arms and walked towards the door. Just before they left Lily called back, "Don't be late!"

Marlene heard her words, grunted again and rolled over.

---

Lily and Alice entered the Great Hall with their arms still linked and a smile on their faces. Dorcas and Mary were in deep conversation, but at the sound of Lily and Alice's entrance they both looked up and gave a small wave. They then both turned back to the conversation, and not wanting to intrude, Lily and Alice mutually decided to sit elsewhere.

Not far from Dorcas and Mary, Lily spotted Remus munching on some toast.

"Let's go sit with Remus." Lily whispered.

"Who?"

"Remus! Over there, he's sat by himself."

She pointed to him subtly.

"Okay, sure."

They walked to where Remus sat and Lily asked, "Do you mind if we sit here?"

He turned round with a look of surprise but it almost immediately turned into a smile.

"Yes, you can sit here."

They both smiled back and sat down.

"I didn't expect to see you two down here so early." said Remus, buttering another piece of toast.

"Why?"

"Not sure. Maybe I have formed the stereotypical woman in my head, where it always takes them a long time to get ready." he joked. "I apologized for the prejudice. I'm an only child and my mother _does _take a long time to get ready."

Lily and Alice laughed.

"So where are your friends this morning?" asked Lily.

"Sleeping."

"Not anymore." said Alice, pointing to the door. A sleepy looking Peter entered, followed by James dragging a distinctly ruffled Sirius by the scruff of the neck. Soon enough they had sat down next to Remus, not acknowledging Lily and Alice.

"You look rough." noted Remus.

"Well you would too if you were dragged out of bed an hour earlier than expected!"

"Don't be so dramatic. Marmalade?" he asked Lily.

She obliged and started to spread the marmalade.

James, Sirius and Peter quickly looked up at the females sitting near them.

"Oh. It's you." grunted Sirius.

"Good Morning to you too!" snapped Lily.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but Lily didn't notice as Marlene had joined them.

"Morning." she said yawning, and reached over James and Sirius's heads to grab some toast and strawberry jam, taking care to make sure she got as many crumbs on them as possible. James and Sirius both scowled at her as she plopped down onto her seat next to Alice. She noticed their scowls and rolled her eyes, and then started to sloppily spread the jam onto the toast.

"Have we got our timetables yet?" she asked with her mouth full of toast.

"Not yet."

There was an awkward silence between the group until Alice finally said to Lily, "I think your friend wants to talk to you." pointing to a shifty-looking Severus at the entrance of the Great Hall. She smiled and got up to meet him.

"Git." muttered James after Lily had left.

"Can you at least _try _to keep your opinions to yourself." snapped Marlene. James shook his head.

"Come on, Alice." said Marlene, getting up from the table. "It's getting a little crowded round here." Alice also stood up, but before walking down to where Dorcas and Mary were sitting, she said, "Thanks for the conversation Remus."

"Anytime." he replied with a smile.

James looked relieved once they had left.

"I thought they'd never leave."

---

"Hey Sev!" she called as she neared the entrance. He lifted his head and smiled.

"How are you?" she asked him.

"Fine. I'm in the house I wanted. I miss you though."

"Oh Sev!" she whispered. "I miss you too."

They both shared a look of sadness for a moment, then Severus said, "I feel sorry for you. Having to be in a house with that guy." shaking his head at James.

"So do I." she replied and they both laughed, and fell into an awkward silence.

"I should...I should go." said Lily. "We'll be getting our timetables soon..." she trailed off.

"Okay." and she began to walk off. He grabbed her arm just before she left.

"If we're in the same class, do you want to sit together?"

"Yeah, of course." she replied, and she happily rejoined her friends.

"Why have you moved?" she asked while she sat next to Alice.

"Marlene had a fight with James."

"It wasn't much of a fight, I just couldn't stand being near him much longer." she retorted. "He smells."

Alice and Lily laughed but Mary and Dorcas didn't join them.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Mary.

"They seem nice." added Dorcas.

"Well, they're not."

"They're quite good-looking." noted Mary. "Ish."

"Yes." agreed Dorcas. "Good-looking-ish."

All of the girls looked at the boys. There was a moment of silence.

"The day I that I become a Death Eater will be the day that I think of Sirius Black or James Potter as _hot_. So let me assure you. That day will _never_ come." said Marlene.

"Not even a little bit?" asked Mary.

"Not even a little bit." she confirmed.

"What about you Lily?" asked Dorcas.

"Neither of them do anything for me."

"What about the other tall one?" All of them looked over at Remus.

"He's cute." said Alice. "But I doubt that I could ever have any romantic feelings for him."

"I agree." said Lily, and Marlene nodded in agreement.

"But you admit he's cute." said Dorcas.

"Yes." confirmed Lily.

"But in a total non-romantic way." added Alice.

Before anything else could be added Professor McGonagall came over to them and handed the girls their timetables.

"Charms first." noted Lily.

"Cool, I was looking forward to that." said Marlene.

"Then Potions." added Alice.

"And then Transfiguration." finished Dorcas.

"Sounds a fun day!" said Lily brightly.

"Yeah but we have Charms and Potions with the Slytherins." said Marlene gloomily.

"That makes it better!" she exclaimed. "I can sit with Sev!"

Marlene and Alice shared a look of dicontent but Lily didn't seem to notice. "We have Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws though." said Marlene and Alice.

"Makes me feel slightly better I suppose." Marlene said glumly.

Alice sighed then said brightly, "I'm not really bothered who I'm with. If Lily's willing to give the Slytherins a chance than so am I."

Lily smiled and all the girls got up and started to make their way to their first lesson.

Marlene got up last and grumbled, "You won't be saying that when they kill you as a favour to You-Know-Who."

---

"Why were you sitting with them anyway?" asked Sirius, watching the girls sit down next to Dorcas and Mary.

"They asked if they could sit here, so I let them." he replied warily.

James and Sirius scowled, but said nothing else.

"Why, what's wrong with them?" asked Peter.

"They're annoying and stuck-up." said James, stabbing his bacon with his fork.

"How do you know them?" asked Remus.

"Parties that my family go to." he said gloomily. "Our parents are best friends." He did not seem particularily happy at this last statement.

"I've never met them personally, but my parents have told me about their families." said Sirius.

"Do you really trust your parents judgement?" asked Remus.

Sirius was silent for a moment and then said, "James has said exactly the same thing."

Remus just sighed quietly and carried on eating his breakfast.

"Your timetables." said McGonagall, who had suddenly appeared behind them. She handed each of the boys a timetable and walked towards the girls.

"Charms and Potions with the Slytherins, then Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws." read Remus.

"Ugh." James and Sirius said together.

"You're being very positive today." muttered Remus under his breath.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

**A/N:**_**A FEW NOTES ON THE CHAPTER-**_

**Alice **_**is **_**willing to co-operate with the Slytherins, just in case you thought that it was a false promise. She's that sort of person :D**

**I hope you noticed Marlenes irony, because its technically true for all of them. They will all nearly be killed (bar Alice) by a Slytherin.**

**James and Sirius are being grouchy and annoying cause they are tired. they'll be more upbeat and themselves. i promise.**

**I promise it'll get more interesting. (Next chapter: **_**The First Day - Part II**_** and after that **_**Full Moon**_**) oooo...intense**

**Sorry if I didn't get all the Seventies lingo down. I know that they talked a little differently back then and they might not have said things like "awesome", but give me a break. I'm only 14! I wasn't born until half way through the nineties! (just wanted to write that down, cause someone was getting at me for that in one of my other stories.) amyway...**

**R&R**


	8. First Day II

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to come out, but I was making a trailer!**

**The trailer for this story is NOW ONLINE! Watch it! The link is on my profile.**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories, my fanart and character links, which can all be located on my profile!**

**Enjoy!**

---

The four newest Gryffindor males had seated themselves in their first lesson of the day, Charms. James and Sirius on the back bench and Remus and Peter on the one in front. The five new girls had settled themselves nearer the front. Marlene and Alice sat in front of Remus and Peter, Lily and Severus in front of them, with Dorcas and Mary at the other side of the room.

"Oh great, look who's right at the front." muttered James, his eyes flashing at Severus and Lily.

"Ginger and Greasy." Sirius muttered back with malice.

"His hair _is _very greasy, isn't it?" noted Peter.

"Yeah. It's disgusting." replied Sirius, but he couldn't add anything else as their professor had entered the room. He was a small man with crazy black hair and a happy smile.

"Good Morning first years." he chirped happily. "I'm Professor Flitwick and I will be your Charms teacher throughout your time here at Hogwarts. Now, today were are going to start your learning in Charms with a very simple but useful spell, but first I am going to take a register."

He took his register, and taught the students the basics of a spell called "Wingardium Leviosa".

"Wingardium Leviosa." muttered James, for what seemed the millionth time, when in fact it was only the fifth. He groaned as the feather stayed completely stationary. He was not the only one that was struggling with the spell, everyone in the class was. To be fair, it was only to be expected, it was only their first day.

"How're you doing?" James asked Sirius, who was currently studying his feather intently.

"I'm trying to see if this feather has magically glued itself to the desk."

"Ooh, look everyone!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, interuppting whatever James was going to say next. He was currently pointing to the feather that was floating in front of Lily Evans's face. "Ms. Evans here has completely conquered the spell."

Lily smiled at her Professor.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Some of the other Slytherins in the room groaned quietly, while the Gryffindor's perked up. All of them, that is, apart from James and Sirius, who glared at the back of Lily's head, who was currently sharing her newfound happiness with Severus who was sat next to her.

"Great." muttered James.

"Of course _she's _the one to be able to do it first." added Sirius.

"What's the matter?" asked Peter, turning around to face the two upset boys. "We just got some house points."

"Yeah, but we got them from her." said James.

"If you want the glory of house points, impress the teachers." said Remus, watching his feather float in front of him.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor!" squeaked Professor Flitwick as he walked past Remus.

"It's not that we want the glory of house points, that'll make us look like teachers pets-"

"-Hey!-"

"-Sorry, not you Remus. What we meant was, we don't like the fact that _she _was the one making our house look like teachers pets."

"It didn't sound like that before." said Peter.

"Well it is now." Sirius replied. "Quick, we need to regain masculinity for Gryffindor. Think of something cool to do, James. James?"

James was floating the feather in front of his face, like Lily and Remus had done before him. He turned and smiled smugly at Sirius.

"James, that is _not _how we regain masculinity."

"But this is." he whispered. The feather that had been floating in front of his face landed softly back onto the desk. He was now pointing his wand at the ink pot in front of them. It began to float.

"I'm not getting involved." said Remus, turning back around to face the front.

"Neither am I." agreed Peter, also turning back around.

Sirius nodded at James, and the ink pot slowly gained height and moved forward until it hovered just above Lily's head.

"Do it." whispered Sirius and the ink pot slowly tilted forward, with its contents spilling onto the red head underneath.

---

"That was brilliant James!" exclaimed Sirius as they made their way to their next lesson, Potions.

"I can't _believe_ you did that." Peter said with awe from behind.

"It was great James." said Sirius, complimenting him again. Peter and Sirius carried on walking to Potions, complimenting James the entire way, while Remus walked quietly behind unwilling to comment.

"Potter!" a voice shouted from behind. James and the three other boys turned around to see where the voice had come from. Marlene McKinnon was currently striding towards them, her face contorted with anger. James smirked as he saw her approach.

"What do you think you're playing at?" she spat at him.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean." he said innocently.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm sure I really don't."

"Whatever game you're playing Potter, give it a rest, and leave me and my friends out of it."

James smirked again.

"Don't you _dare _smirk at me!" she screeched, her face a few inches from his.

"Then don't give me reason to smirk."

She quietly screamed with frustration, and threw her hands up in the air.

"Just leave me and my friends alone, Potter. Okay?" she said.

"Fine." he sighed dramatically. Marlene huffed and joined Alice Steward who was currently waiting for Marlene at the corner of the corridor. Once they had left, James sighed.

"What a drama queen."

Sirius roared with laughter and he grabbed James's arm and pulled him of to Potions.

Once they were settled in the dungeons, Professor Slughorn took a register and introduced them to a potion they were going to be making that cured boils.

Half way through his demonstration on one of the trickier parts of the potion making process, Lily Evans walked into the Dungeons.

"Sorry I'm late Professor." she said quietly, her eyes avoiding James who was currently smirking.

"It's alright Ms. Evans." he replied. "Professor Flitwick, told me about what had happened."

She nodded.

"Why don't you go round the back next to Mr. Potter, and I'll carry on my demonstration." Lily walked to where a mischevious-looking James was standing, and watched as Professor Slughorn carried on talking.

"Why so glum, Ginger?" James whispered to her.

Lily simply scowled, and ingnored him. Severus was watching Lily carefully from the other side of the classroom, as were Alice and Marlene.

"Seriously." James whispered into her ear. "Why the long face?"

"Oh, I don't know." Lily angrily muttered back. "It might have something to do with the fact that an idiot poured ink all over me."

"Ooh." said James. "Feisty."

"Leave me alone, Potter."

"Ouch, you just last named me."

"I wouldn't last name you if you didn't give me reason to."

"It was an accident." he said innocently.

She turned around to face him. "You may have fooled Professor Flitwick into thinking it was an accident, but you haven't fooled me. I can see through your little facade, Potter, and I know that you are bad news."

"Everything alright back there?" Professor Slughorn asked, peering over the students to look at James and Lily.

"Fine, Professor." James lied smoothly. Slughorn carried on with the last part of the demonstration, and Lily turned her attention back to James.

"Just leave me alone, Potter."

"Fine."

Lily nodded mutely and walked over to join Severus and her other friends.

"What was that all about?" asked Sirius as he and James stood behind their cauldrons. Slughorn had just finished the demonstration and had sent them back to their places, in pairs to make the potion.

"Nothing." James replied. "I was just pushing her buttons."

Sirius laughed, but Remus looked uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" asked James, noticing Remus's discomfort.

"Don't you think you've pushed her enough today?" asked Remus. "You've already ruined her first day enough without making her more angry."

"Stop being so dramatic Remus," said Sirius, giving Peter the dried nettles to weigh. "Having a good first day isn't the be all and end all."

"It is for some people." he said quietly and carried on crushing snake fangs for his and James's potion.

Sirius didn't seem to have heard Remus and carried on trying to help Peter crush their fangs to the best of his ability.

"Well done Ms. Evans and Mr. Snape!" the boys heard Slughorn from across the room. "10 points for Gryffindor, and 10 points to Slytherin!"

James rolled his eyes once again.

"What a teachers pet." James heard Sirius mutter next to him and he nodded in agreement.

Slughorn then made his way over to inspect Sirius and Peter's potion.

He peered over the edge of the cauldron carefully, flinched when he saw what was inside, and quickly moved back again.

"Erm," he started. "I would get rid of this boys, before it ends up hurting anyone."

Sirius and Peter shared a startled look and quickly started to clear away the potion. Slughorn moved to Remus and James's cauldron and nodded happily.

"I'm happy with your progress today boys good work."

Remus lifted his head, moving his hair out of his eyes to see Professor Slughorn. Slughorn almost did a double take after looking at Remus full in the face for the first time. He suddenly looked uncomfortable, looked at his feet and began to walk off, stuttering, "Yes-yes, good work b-boys."

Remus looked down at his feet again, and his blonde locks fell over his eyes again, covering his face.

Sirius and Peter, who had since disposed of their potion, had seen the last part of the exchange between Slughorn and Remus, and they both looked very confused.

"What was that?" Sirius mouthed at James, over the top of Remus's head.

James shrugged and looked at his tall, gangly friend who was depositing their potion into an empty vial.

Sirius's eyes widened slightly, as if to say "Weird."

James mouthed back, "Later," and went to help Remus pack away.

Sirius turned to Peter who just shrugged, then went to collect his bags.

---

"You okay?" Marlene asked Lily, who was packing her and Severus's stuff away. Lily hadn't had chance to talk with the two girls since leaving the Charm's classroom covered in ink.

"Yeah." Lily muttered quietly. Severus had continuedly asked that question throughout their Potion's lesson, and she was know getting slightly tired of it.

"Don't let James worry you." Alice said comfortingly, patting her hand. "He can be a bit of a pain, but he doesn't mean it."

"You think too well of people, Alice." said Marlene. "He does mean it, but that's no reason to let him get you down. He's an idiot."

"Looking forward to Transfiguration, Lily?" Alice asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah." said Lily, clearly brightening up.

"You can all set off to your next lesson now! Dismissed!" said Slughorn from the front of the room, looking slightly twitchy. He quickly exited the Dungeon's leaving all the students by themselves.

"What's up with him?" asked Marlene, watching his retreating figure.

"Who knows." said Lily.

The three girls left the Dungeon's after packing away to set off to Transfiguration.

"I'll see you later then!" Severus called after them.

Lily quickly ran back and gave Severus a hug.

"I'm _so _sorry I forgot to say goodbye. My mind's kind of on other things at the moment." she apologized.

"No problems." Severus said nodding. "I understand."

"Good." she sighed. "See you."

"Bye."

Lily then ran back to her two friends who were waiting at the corner of the corridor.

---

"Welcome to Transfiguration." Professor McGongall said to the First Year Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's. "Transifguration is one of the most difficult and complex branches of magic."

She took a sweeping glance around the room and carried on.

"And if it goes wrong...the consequences are severe. Anyone messing around in my class will be punished. Any questions?"

Everyone in the room was silent.

"No. Good." She turned on her heel and walked back to her table, promptly turning it into a pig. All the students mouth's opened in shock.

McGonagall smirked and changed the pig back into a desk.

She handed out their books for the year, took a register, and gave them very complicated notes to copy down. Soon enough it was time for them to try Transfiguration by turning a match into a needle.

Everyone struggled a lot with the task that was set and no-one completed it. The nearest anyone got was Remus's match becoming slightly shiny.

By the time everyone had finished their dinner's and headed up to their dormitories they were all too tired to do anything taxing and decided to just go to sleep.

"What do you think was up with Slughorn?" Sirius asked while Remus was in the bathroom. This was the first time that Remus had left them alone that afternoon long enough to discuss what happened in Potions.

"Who knows." said Peter.

"He didn't react until he saw Remus's face." said James, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "So he must have seen something that freaked him out, or he knew his face from somewhere or something."

"Well he has that scar on his face." pointed out Sirius. The scar on Remus's face started in the corner of his right eye, ran over his nose and ended just under his left eye. It was faint, but it looked as if it had been caused by something particularily horrible. The three other boys, despite their curiousity, had refrained from asking Remus about it. "Maybe it was that."

"That doesn't explain why he acted so twitchy through the rest of the class." Peter pointed out.

"True." said James. "Let's leave it for now. I'm too tired to think this hard."

Sirius nodded and jumped into his bed. A couple of minutes later, Remus came out of the bathroom.

"Goodnight." he said to the rest of the boys.

"NIght."

"G'night, Remus."

"Hmm."

Remus jumped into his bed and turned of the lamp that was lighting the dorm.

---

**A/N: Few notes on the chapter - **

**- Alice is being nice about James because she believes in the best of people, not because she fancies him.**

**- I know there's no lunch break. I just couldn't be bothered to add it in. This chapter is long enough as it is.**

**- I hope you understand why Slughorn was being weird, if not, you'll understand by the next chapter.**

**- Next chapter _Full Moon_**

**Don't forget to watch the trailer!**

**Review!**


	9. Full Moon

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this because I worked really hard to capture Remus's pain as JK Rowling only touches on it in the books.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The next couple of weeks passed quickly for the first years. With all the new things they were learning and all the homework they were getting they barely had any spare time. This new lifestyle took its toll on some students, particularily on Remus Lupin, although he had a better reason than any other students.

The four boys had survived the past few weeks pretty well, James resisted the urge to prank Lily, Peter was able to keep up with all his work and Sirius _still _hadn't received a howler from his mother. He was beggining to think that Bellatrix hadn't told his mother after all. She probably decided it would cause Sirius to tell his parents himself, but little did she know that he couldn't actually wait to tell them.

It wasn't long until the full moon was looming, only a few days away. Remus was beggining to get tired, less animated and a lot more cranky. Soon it came to the attention of his friends, but he batted it off, insisteing that he was just tired and stressed from his upcoming visit to his ailing mother.

Soon it was the day of the full moon and Remus and his friends were in the last lesson of the day, Transfiguration.

"That's all for today," McGonagall addressed her class. "Dismissed."

All of the children began to pack away their books, and nearly all the students had left when Professor McGonagall called, "Mr. Lupin, a word please."

James, Sirius and Peter looked at Remus in surprise but he just said, "Go ahead. I'll meet you at dinner."

The boys nodded and left, leaving only McGonagall and Remus in the room.

"I'm sure you're more than well aware that tonight is the full moon."

Remus nodded curtly.

"Tonight at about five 'o' clock I will meet you with Madam Pomfrey near the Hospital Wing and we will escort you to the Shrieking Shack were you shall transform. I will collect you in the morning and take you to the Hospital Wing were you shall rest and be treated for the next few days." SHe paused to look at him. "Does that seem in order?"

"Y-yes." he stammered. "It sounds great. Thank you very much."

She smiled at him sadly.

"Okay then," she said softly. Her tone surprised him. He had only ever heard her speak sternly to her class, but this time she was speaking to him softly and her eyes were looking at his intently, filled with sympathy and sadness. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Yes. Thank you Professor." he said sincerely, and with that he left the room.

"So you're setting off now?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, but I'll only be gone a few days." Remus replied, grabbing his trunk and hauling it of his bed.

"We'll see you in a few days then." Peter said from his bed.

"Tell your mum to get better soon." added James.

"Will do." said Remus with a smile and he exited the dormitory.

He walked though the Common Room, attracting a few stares on the way due to the trunk he was carrying. He had almost reached the portrait hole when he heard his name being called out from behind him.

He turned round to see Lily running towards him.

"Where are you going?" she asked, pointing to his trunk.

"I'm going to visit my mother for a few days. She's ill." he added as an explanation. Her big, green eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm so sorry." she said sincerely. "I hope she gets better soon."

"She will, don't worry." he assured her with a smile. "I'll see you in a few days?"

"Yeah, good bye Remus."

"Good bye."

He then picked up his trunk and made his way through the portrait hole.

Remus was met by McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey outside the Hospital Wing. Both gave him a warm smile as he neared.

"I'm sure you didn't tell your fellow classmates where you _really _were going." McGonagall said when he reached them.

"They think I'm visiting my ill mother." he assured her.

"A good excuse." she praised him. "You can use it multiple times."

Remus nodded.

McGonagall waved her wand and his trunk disappeared, presumably into the Hospital Wing. With that, both he and the two teachers set off promptly to their destination.

Remus followed McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey through the school in silence. Every now and then one of the women would look at him, as if checking if he was about to transform in front of them.

"Who's there?" a male voice called out from the end of the corridor. A few seconds later, Lucius Malfoy appeared near them.

"No problems here Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said. "Please carry on patrolling the corridors."

Lucius nodded. His eyes flashed to Remus and Madam Pomfrey and he turned slowly and walked off back down the corridors.

McGonagall huffed. "Come on," she said to the other two. "Let's go before we run into anymore prefects."

They all set off once again, making their way through the rest of the castle until they were outside. The cool breeze fluttered Remus's fringe in front of his eyes. He continually brushed it aside, but the wind just moved it back again.

McGonagall stopped abruptly in front of a large tree.

"Right." she started, picking up her robes. "This is the Whomping Willow. It looks likes like any ordinary tree, but," she stopped and picked up a rock. She then threw it at the tree and it suddenly came to life, its branches swinging around dangerously.

"But," she repeated. "It's a lot more dangerous than a real tree."

Remus watched the flailing branches slow down as it realised there was nothing there that was a threat.

"It will only go like that if you get close to it." she explained. "Which means, it is ideal to hide the secret passage to the Shrieking Shack."

"Erm..." started Remus. "Then how do _we _get in?"

"Aha!" McGonagall exclaimed pulling her wand out from underneath her cloak. She pointed it towards a stray branch that had fallen off when the tree was thrashing about. She pointed her spare hand to the tree's trunk. "Do you see that notch?"

Remus nodded.

McGonagall flicked her wand and the branch flew at the trunk and it hit the notch. The tree instantly froze.

"Quickly," said McGonagall. "Come with me Mr. Lupin. You can go now Poppy."

McGonagall and Remus ran towards the frozen tree and slipped down a hole at its base. The hole was not visible at a safe distance from the mad tree.

"Follow me Mr. Lupin," said McGonagall. "The full moon is nearly upon us."

She moved quickly through the dark tunnel with Remus following behind her. When light was visible just in front of them McGonagall pulled herself through a hole into a living room. The windows were boarded up and it looked as if no human had been there for decades.

McGonagall carried on up the stairs into the bedroom followed by Remus. She turned around to face him.

"The full moon will be in five minutes," she told him. He nodded mutely and sat on the edge of the dusty half-broken bed. The room was silent as McGonagall was reluctant to leave.

"I can stay if you wish." Remus's eyes widened. "As an animal," she assured him. "Werewolves don't attack animals and I'm an animagus."

Remus shook his head. "No-no." he stammered. "I'll stay alone."

McGonagall bit her lip and watched the young boy in front of her.

"Okay the," she said eventually, straightening up. "I shall see you in the morning."

She swept out of the room, leaving Remus alone with his thoughts for two minutes before the transformation.

He couldn't let Professor McGonagall stay here. Not only would he be risking her safety, but he couldn't let her see him like that. At his worst. Something he couldn't control.

He peeled off his robes, not wanting them to be damaged as he changed. He laid his clothes in the bed side table and he shut the door to the bedroom. It clicked shut and Remus's fingers began to tingle.

He began to transform.

Soon the tingling became violent until his entire body was shaking. His bones began to break, and heal quickly into his werewolf structure, each break creating a loud crack and a cry of pain from Remus. His skin was taught, stretched over his new bone structure, creating an unbelievable burning sensation. He cried out in pain as he felt his teeth extending, and his skin began to stretch even more than he thought possible. His vision became blurred and the furniture in the room became hazy until he had lost his vision entirely. The last thing he heard was his own howl before his mind slipped into blackness.

* * *

Remus began to stir, the sunlight peeping through slightly between the cracks of the wood.

He blinked a few times then groaned. His body screamed in agony as he rolled over, closer to his clothes. He felt a seering pain over his arms, giving him a lot more pain than the rest of his body (if that were even possible). He looked down to see his own bite marks covering his arms. He sighed and sat uo slwoly with great agony and put on his robes.

He finished and laid himself against the edge of the bed. It was five more minutes before Professor McGonagall re-entered the shack.

"Good Morning Mr. Lupin," she said, briskly walking towards him.

"Hmm.." Remus nodded his head to show he heard her, but his eyelids were drooping with lethargy.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I should have realised you'd be tired."

"S'kay." he mumbled.

"Hmm." she mummered. She stood up. "Shall I levitate you?"

"No, no," he said and he got to his feet unsteadily. She watched him silently.

"Okay then," she said after a moments silence. "If you wish."

They both walked down the stairs and into the tunnel. Remus was struggling to keep awake. The strain of becoming a werewolf made even adults tired and he was just an eleven year-old boy.

When they were finally into the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey bustled over to him to escort him to his bed. He was to be in the furthest bed from the door, and it was surrounded by curtains.

"So people can't see you," Madam Pomfrey explained. "You get some rest now."

Remus didn't need to be told twice and he fell into a deep slumber as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"I _still _haven't got a letter from my parents," Sirius said in a confused tone as everyone else got their post.

"Why do you care so much?" asked James, his mouth full of cereal. "I thought you hated them."

"I do." Sirius assured him. "I just thought if Bellatrix had told them, Mum would have sent me a howler or something."

"Maybe she hasn't told them." said Peter.

"Maybe."

They were silent for a few moments.

"Why don't you ask your cousin?" Peter suggested. Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Not the crazy ones. That one," he said pointing to Andromeda. "I thought you liked her."

"I do. Thanks for idea Pete!" Sirius said as he got up to talk to his cousin.

"Andy!" he shouted as he neared her. She turned round to face him and smiled slightly.

"How are you? We haven't talked since the summer." she asked when he reached her.

"Great, thanks. You?"

"I'm fine," her smile got bigger. "Congrats on getting into Gryffindor!"

"Thanks!" he smiled, but became slightly more serious. "That's what I was coming to talk about actually."

"You want to know if Bella's told Aunt Walburga? She hasn't. She thought it would be more fun for her to see you tell her."

Sirius grinned gleefully. "Brilliant. I can't wait!"

Andromeda smirked, then her eyes wandered from Sirius's face.

"Erm..I've got to go. I'll see you later," she said vaguely and walked off to the Entrance Hall. Sirius scrunched up his face in confusion, and turned around.

There was nothing there that would make his cousin act so strangely. Just a couple of thrid-year Ravenclaws and a seventh-year Gryffindor called Ted something.

He shrugged to himself then ran back to his friends to tell them his news.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to watch the trailer if you haven't already.**

**I hope you all noticed why Andy acted so weird.**

**Review!**


	10. Letters

**A/N: This chapter is written in letters. The order they're in is the order in which they were sent.**

**Check out my profile for the link to the trailer for this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dear Mum, Dad and Petunia,_

_I know I haven't been away that long but I couldn't help but wite to you. I'm having so much fun here so I simply _must_ tell you about it._

_The actual castle itself is absolutely magnificent. It looks just like something out of Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. I suppose it fits perfectly because everything about this world seems like a fairytale._

_The train ride here was pretty much boring apart from a meeting with some annoying boys (I'll tell you about them later) and the trolley lady bringing out the most magical sweets (you'll simply have to try Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. When they say every flavour, they _mean_ every flavour)._

_When we arrived at the station, the Games Keeper, Hagrid (he's half-giant, but very friendly) tooks us on some boats across a huge lake and up to the castle. In the castle we were met by one of our new professors, Professor McGonagall who is now my head of house. Just before we had our dinner, all the first years were sorted into houses. The four houses are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Each house generally has a characteristic that everyone shares. Ravenclaws are smart, Hufflepuffs are kind, Gryffindors are brave and Slytherins are ambitious. I was sorted into Gryffindor which I was quite happy about until Severus was sorted into Slytherin! I was really upset because I thought I'd have no friends, but all the other girls in my house (Marlene, Alice, Dorcas and Mary) made me feel a lot better and now I've become especially good friends with Marlene and Alice. Sev and I still see each other a lot though because we have quite a lot of our lessons together._

_The only problem is that the two annoying boys from the train have been sorted into Gryffindor as well. James Potter and Sirius Black, along with two other boys Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, are the first years sorted into Gryffindor. Although I get along a bit with Remus, I certainly don't with Sirius and James. In the first lesson of the first day they poured ink all over me. Thankfully the teacher could clean it up quite easily but I was really embarassed and annoyed. Marlene told me not to worry though, because her parents are friends with James's parents and she knows him. She said that he'll pick on someone until he gets bored and then he'll go pick on somebody else so he'll probably leave me alone soon._

_Other than that little annoyance school had been brilliant! On my first day I got twenty points for Gryffindor! My favourite subjects are definitely Charms and Potions, but that might be because both of my Professors told me I was one of the best in the class!_

_I hope you don't miss me too much and I can't wait until Christmas when I can come home and tell you in person how much fun I'm having._

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

_Dear James,_

_I really hope you're enjoying school so far. I know you, so I know that you've already got into all sorts of trouble. I would tell you to behave but I know that you're not going to listen to me so I'm not going to bother. Instead I'm just going to tell you to have fun, which I'm sure you are already doing._

_Please write back soon and tell me everything about your school life so far, what house you're in, all the new friends you've made and how you're doing in your lessons. Marlene is there isn't she? I hope you've been nice to her. Tell her I said hello._

_Your father sends his love and wishes you all the best._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum_

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I got into Gryffindor! I'm really happy and I've already made three new friends, James, Sirius and Remus. I know that getting into Gryffindor was quite unexpected but the Sorting Hat said I was brave! And smart!_

_I'm doing fine in my lessons. Some of the stuff is quite tricky to understand, but Remus is really smart so he helps me with it._

_I just wanted to fill you in with everything that has been happening._

_I'll see you at Christmas!_

_Lots of love,_

_Peter_

* * *

_Dear Remus,_

_It seems such an awfully long time since I spoke to you, but in truth it's only been a few weeks. I would have written earlier but with your father moving jobs, life has been pretty hectic. It was only the other day when I was musing about your time at Hogwarts when I realised I didn't even know what house you are in! I know you had asked us not to write to you until you had written a letter to us and I understand your reasons (marking your independance etc.) but after a few weeks a mother can only take so much. After that musing I was prompted to write this letter to you, and I hope this prompts you to reply._

_Even though I'm going to ask you how you are (like any fretting mother would) I already know that you are doing just fine. You are an intelligent, kind-hearted boy young man and I want to know that your father and I are very proud of you. At this point I can tell you will be thinking "Why are they proud of me?", as your grandparents used to say the same thing to me and that question would occur to me also. Just trust me when I say that you'll only understand it when you're a parent yourself._

_But of course I need information on how you're copingat your new school. I'm aware that I sound like my mother, which is something I promised myself never would happen, but here it goes:_

_How are you? How are your lessons? Which house are you in? Have you any new friends (Do tell me abou them)? How was the full moon? I hope you got plenty of rest._

_Now for a little advice. Listen to your teachers, remember your manners, do your homework, but most importantly _HAVE FUN!_ Believe me when I say that school is the best years of your entire life._

_Whatever happens remember your father and I are very proud of you and we both love you very much._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum._

* * *

_Dear Mum, Dad & Alfie,_

_I got into Gryffindor, just like you said. The only problem is, James Potter is in Gryffindor as well. Just my luck. Even worse, Sirius Black is in Gryffindor. Yes, _SIRIUS BLACK. _The impossible become possible, I know right? He's even more annoying than James, and they're both now best friends! I don't think he's like the rest of his family though. I don't think James would be friends with him if he was. That's the only positive side I can think of. At least Alice is in Gryffindor to keep me sane._

_I've made a new friend as well, Lily Evans. She's a muggle-born, but she's like the best in our class. We have a common interest. Hating James Potter. _

_I'm doing fine in classes and I'm having a lot of fun (apart from being annoyed by James and Sirius), so there's no need to worry about me._

_If you see Alastair, tell him I miss him, and that he needs to come home for Christmas._

_I'll see you soon,_

_Marlene._

* * *

_Dear Mum & Dad,_

_I got into Gryffindor! And so did Marlene! I'm really happy and I'm having a really great time here. The lessons are fun and I'm learning a lot._

_I made a new friend as well, Lily Evans (she's a muggle-born) and she's really smart. James Potter is in Gryffindor as well (which he's _really _happy about) and you'll never guess who else got into Gryffindor. _Sirius Black! _I didn't think it was possible for a Black to be a Gyffindor. He seems different from his family though. He and James have become quick friends and they're both getting on Marlene and Lily's nerves._

_I'll write to you again soon,_

_Alice_

* * *

_Dear Lily,_

_We're so glad that you're having such a great time at you rnew school and that you've made lots of new friends. We miss you so much already and you've barely been away for a few weeks. _

_Although you insist it isn't a problem we can't help but worry about those two boys you mentioned. Be sure to mention if they bother you again, and make sure you tell a teacher._

_The castle sounds absolutely magnificent! Try and get a picture if you can._

_We can't wait to see you at Christmas, when you'll have to show us some of the new magic you're learning!_

_We love you lots,_

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. The owl was quite the surprise at the window!_

* * *

_Dear Marlene,_

_All of us are really happy that you're having a good time at Hogwarts._

_Alfie misses you! He's only nine, so having a strong older sibling to look after him made him feel special I think. Now you're at Hogwarts and Alastair is God knows where, he's very lonely. I'm trying my best but there's only so much we can do._

_You may wonder about the large basket of treats that came with this letter. They're from your father. He wants you to know how sorry he is for not being there to send you off to Hogwarts. He really is sorry, please forgive him. I read your letter out to him and he was happy that you're having a good time, but he can't help but worry about Sirius Black. We think that you should stay away from him, he's bad news like the rest of his family._

_Have fun and keep safe,_

_Mum_

* * *

_Dear Mum & Dad,_

_I'm sorry I didn't write to you earlier, but I forgot. I know that sounds really bad, but I have suddenly become so busy that I forgot I even had a life outside Hogwarts._

_I got into Gryffindor, like you and Dad and I've even made some new friends here. We get along well, but our personalities differ slightly._

_James Potter (his father is Head Auror, so Dad may have heard of him) is fun, and smart when he wants to be, but that isn't often._

_Sirius Black (I know, what you're thinking, but he isn't like the rest of his family) is like James, fun to be around, but he messes around a lot in class. Peter and I tend to keep out of that._

_And then there's Peter Pettigrew, who's quiet and shy (rather like myself) but he's just as fun to be around as James and Sirius._

_Altogether we make this sort of group, and I'm really enjoying their company._

_I'm getting on really well with the teachers and all the work that they set us. All of the teachers know about what I am, but none of them seem to be bothered about it._

_The full moon was fine. They let me miss classes until I was able to work again which made me feel a lot better._

_Write again soon,_

_Remus_

* * *

_Dear Mum & Dad,_

_Thanks for the letter, and the Chocolate Frogs you sent me. _

_I'm getting along fine with the work, and I've made friends, as expected. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. I know what you're thinking about Sirius, but he's not like the rest of his family. I mean, he _is _in Gryffindor. How many Black's have got into Gryffindor. None. Apart from Sirius. He hates his family, and they hate him. He's great fun though._

_Love From,_

_James_

_P.S. I got into Gryffindor. Why did you even have to ask?_

_P.P.S. And yes, I've already gotten into trouble._

* * *

_Dear Mum,_

_I got into Gryffindor._

_I told you so._

_Yours truly,_

_Sirius._

* * *

**A/N: There's lots of subtle hints in this chapter about things that are happening in peoples lives. Some are obvious while some are not so obvious. There aren't many, but if you think you see one, tell me in your review!**

**Review! (You know you want to...)**


End file.
